


Not As Much As I Do

by HellsPrettiestDemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPrettiestDemon/pseuds/HellsPrettiestDemon
Summary: Clint Barton and Y/N clicked as soon as Y/N joined the Avengers. She is smart, brave, strong, and doesn't take anyone's shit. Especially his. And why is he so upset that she forgot his birthday a month ago?





	Not As Much As I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not As Much As I Do  
> Chapter: ONE-SHOT  
> Fandom: Marvel/MCU  
> Pairing: Straight, Hawkeye/Clint Barton X Reader  
> Rating: R, 18+  
> Warnings: Rough Sex, un-beta'd work of a subpar author, NSFW gif under cut as per usual, jealous clint being a giant baby, spanking, throat fucking.  
> Disclaimer: I’m just a poor and lonely fanfiction writer with no money to be made from this. None of the MCU characters are actually mine. I am just borrowing them.  
> Distribution: By appointment only. (Means ask.)  
> Other Stuff: Y/N - Your Name, Y/H/C - Your Hair Color, Y/N/N - Your nickname (your name if you don't have one), Y/E/C - Your Eye Color  
> AN: This was written for caramell0w and theimpossibleg1rl (both from Tumblr) Men of Marvel, What's Your Flavor challenge. I don't do many challenges but this checked all of my boxes so I thought, why not?  
> AN2: This story is dedicated to my loving and amazing husband, Gazzycakes. Not that he would want to read smut largely involving Clint Barton but... for my birthday he bought me a hard drive for my dead laptop and I never knew how much I loved my laptop until I had to try writing all of my fanfiction at a desktop. So, therefore, since this is the first thing I'm writing on my now working laptop. This shit is dedicated to him. Also, he's the reason that I know my stuff writing smut... so there is that. ;)  
> AN3: The title is from The Last of the Real Ones b Fall Out Boy  
> AN4: Yeah, I like author notes... Anyways, no beta on this one guys, my beta is already busy with other stuff for me. I’ve read it over three times now and I’m not 100 percent happy with it but hopefully you all like it. :)

“Morning, Clint!” Y/N said as the archer entered the training area.

“Hi.” Clint replied, his voice flat.

He walked over to the other side of the training room, set up the dummies that Tony had made for him, and pressed some buttons on the nearby console to start the training program. Y/N continued using the punching bag as he made quick work of the dummies, not missing a single time.

“Hey Barton, do you want to spar with me for a little bit?” Y/N called to him across the room after making sure he was finished.

“What was that?” Clint said, pointing at his ear.

“Want to spar with me for old time’s sake?” She repeated herself after walking over to him.

“I don’t know, Y/N.” Clint lied, “I have some other training planned today. Can I take a rain check?”

“Oh.” She replied, dejected, “Sure.”

Y/N started to walk back to the punching bag but thought better of it.

“It’s just that,” She started again, looking him in the eyes, “That’s what you said last time, isn’t it? I mean the point of a rain check is to eventually make good on it.”

Clint sighed, she was right of course and he knew he was being silly.

“Okay.” Clint told her, “I don’t have anything planned tomorrow morning. How’s about we meet here then?”

“Sounds like a plan!” She said, excitedly, “I’ll be here.”

She stood on her tiptoes to lay a soft kiss on his cheek before walking out of the training room. An uncharacteristic blush crept up his cheeks, covering the bridge of his nose. He gripped his bow tighter before turning back to the training console.

The next morning, Y/N was waiting in the training room as she promised when Clint walked in with Starbucks cups. He was going to need caffeine to get through this training session as most of his night was just tossing, turning, and repeatedly scrolling through the internet.

“Barton!” Y/N said, turning to him when he walked in, “Are one of those for me?”

“Grande Java Chip Frappuccino with a shot of espresso, topped with whipped cream, hold the fudge.” He told her, handing her a cup and catching her eyes.

“You remembered.” She smiled at him.

“Of course I remembered?” He said, raising an eyebrow at her but not really making real eye contact.

“It’s just… nothing. Never mind.” She took a sip of her drink, making a satisfied sound, “You ready?”

“Ready as I can be.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Y/N said, taking her jacket off and laying it on a nearby chair.

“Said sure!” He spoke louder, making sure she heard him that time. He turned after taking his own jacket off and looked at her, really looked at her, for what was the first time in weeks.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. Her Y/H/C hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she wore a little makeup but he could tell that she was tired. She wore the same dark gray tank top and black jogging pants she’d been wearing the day before. Something seemed off about her but he just counted it towards he hadn’t been paying as much attention lately.

“Something wrong, Clint?” She said, looking him in the eye.

“No.” He said, his voice low, “Everything’s fine. Let’s do this.”

Y/N could tell there was something wrong. Something had been wrong with him for weeks now. They used to train together or spar at least twice a week. At first, Clint’s excuses had sounded legitimate but as time passed they got weaker. He got lazier. But no matter what she just couldn’t figure out what had happened.

They slowly, awkwardly made their way to the sparring ring and got into positions.

“Ready?” Y/N said, not wanting to make the first move.

“I told you I was.” Clint said, his voice clipped.

Y/N made her way towards him, faking a bob and weave before changing direction, using a dropkick to quickly bring him down.

“Out with it, Barton.” She told him, her voice losing its joviality as she stood back up.

“What are you talking about, Y/N/N?” Clint said, standing and throwing a punch which his sparring partner quickly dodged.

“Don’t act stupid.” She replied, dodging another punch, “We both know you ain’t that.”

He said nothing but threw another punch, connecting with her palm. She countered with her weak hand but he knocked that away and backed up.

“Well?” She asked him again, trying a leg sweep to knock him off balance but he flipped out of the way at the last second.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Clint said through gritted teeth. He backed up and grabbed two training staves out of the corner, throwing her one.

“Well, it’s either we talk about it,” She started trying to dodge, but getting dropped on her back with his staff, “Or we go on like this forever. Ignoring each other and making polite conversation.”

“I’m fine with polite conversation.” Clint told her, aiming his staff at her neck, “You died.”

“Are you really?” She asked him, standing up and getting back into position.

“I ‘spose.” Clint said shrugging and coming at her with a kick to the chest, twirling his staff to knock her onto her back again.

Y/N flipped back into a standing position before he could counter and jumped, wrapping her thighs around his face, bringing him down again.

“Just tell me, old man.” She said, still straddling him and grabbing a knife seemingly from nowhere, playfully aiming at him, “You died.”

“It’s silly.” He told her, “The longer I’ve been angry, the sillier it is.”

“So you are angry?” She said, getting off of him and raising an eyebrow.

He stood and nodded.

“At me?”

He nodded again.

“So, tell me why?” She said throwing a punch, landing a fist to his shoulder.

“You forgot my birthday.” He half mumbled, countering and landing a punch in her stomach.

“Is that it?” She coughed, doubling over.

“You and Nat are the only ones that know when it is. So I was just kinda hoping-”

Y/N stopped him with a jump kick to the back sending him flying forward.

“Have you ever thought that maybe I had other things going on and I didn’t deserve weeks of cold shoulder?” She spoke in between heavy breaths as he hit the turnbuckle.

“Something so important that you couldn’t even be bothered to say 'congratulations for making it another year’?” He asked her, turning and dodging a swift punch.

“Yes.” She said, drop kicking him onto the mat again, “And what do you mean 'making it another year’?”

“I’m not a God. I’m not in a mechanical suit. I don’t have an alter-ego that stops me from dying.” He said, as he flipped back into a standing position and traded punches with her, “I’m just a guy. Just a man. I’m good at what I do but, Christ, Y/N/Y… this is a dangerous line of work.”

“I’m sorry, Clint. You’re my best friend but you know how secretive I am about my life. Even with you. I’ve been going through some things.” She tried to reason with him.

“If I’m your best friend you should’ve came to me. It’s better than thinking that you don’t care about me.” Clint’s voice kept raising as they argued, dodging each other’s punches and kicks.

“You’re being irrational!” Y/N yelled, landing a punch to his stomach.

“Fuck!” He doubled over, breathing heavy, “So what if I am?”

“What if you are?” Y/N scoffed, “I don’t need this from you right now.”

They stood in the middle of the sparring ring, angry and taking in ragged breaths. Each one daring the other to move. Or speak. Clint grabbed a rope and stood straight struggling to breath normally.

“What was it?” Clint said, refusing to calm down.

“What was what?” Y/N said, fuming.

“What happened?”

“Oh, really? I can’t fucking believe this shit.” She shook her head and looked down at the mat, “Now you want to know? You ignore me for weeks. Pissing around. Master of reading body language and can’t even tell when something is going on.”

Clint scoffed loudly, “That’s the game you wanna play, baby. Missing my birthday and me getting angry? That was a little childish. I’ll give you that. But, I’m not playing these mind games with you. It’s not my job to crack the code that is Y/N and figure you out and break you apart and put you back together. You know you can come to me with anything.”

“How am I supposed to come to you with my problems if you’re treating my like I’m just so much dirt on your shoe?” She growled.

“I don’t know. Maybe realize that friendship surpasses bullshit? Realize that I can be an asshole and you can be an asshole but if we talk we can get passed our mutual asshole inclinations and deal with it.” He told her, they were only a few feet away from each other and he was still yelling.

“Anthony broke up with me! Are you happy?”

'Yes!’ He thought at once, but then thought of her. She was scary, caught in between anger and anguish and he wanted to comfort her but he was still mad.

“No! I could never be happy that you’re hurt.” He told her.

“I’m not hurt. I’m angry that he wasted my time. I haven’t been happy for a while.” She told him.

“Well,” He said, trying to control himself, “Then I guess I’m a little happy.”

“What was that?!” Y/N growled, “What did you just say?”

“Nothing like that.” He said, walking so they were almost nose to nose, “I’ve just been wanting to tell you something for a while and with Anthony out of the way-”

“Uh-uh.” Y/N said, holding her palm up to his face and effectively silencing him, “Don’t you dare say what it sounds like you’re going to say!”

“But,” He started.

“I swear on Peter’s pretty red tights if you confess your love to me I’m going to… I’m going to… to…” She stopped mid-sentence, unable to think of a punishment for him.

Y/N’s eyes passed between Clint’s confused face and her hand before she balled it into a fist and she punched him square in the jaw, knocking him over the ropes and onto a nearby table.

“Y/N, what the fuck?” Clint said quickly getting up and dusting himself off before eyeing the broken table.

Before he could figure out his next move, her lips were on his and he was being backed into the counter in the next room.

“Y/N.” Clint said pushing her off of him just long enough to say her name before her lips reclaimed his.

“Why did you make me wait so long?” She said, removing her lips again.

“What?” Clint said, confused.

“I was so unhappy for so long.” Her Y/E/C eyes stared into his as she spoke, “Why didn’t you just say something?”

“Eh, I’m really not into rejection.” He told her, “But since we’re here…”

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned the both of them so she was pinned to the counter. He crushed his lips to her’s roughly. He shifted his hands to grab the countertop as he pushed his groin into her, causing her to moan into his mouth.

“That’s what you do to me, baby.” Clint whispered in her ear as his lips trailed to her neck, “Just thinking about you does that to me.”

Y/N bit her lip, suppressing a moan, as he sucked the skin along her neck, leaving marks trailing down to her collarbone. Her moans got louder as he started nipping at her skin.

“Oh?” Clint breathed onto her skin, causing parts of her to feel like ice, “Someone likes it a little rough.”

He bit her neck causing her to call out, louder.

“Maybe more than a little?” He said, biting her neck again as reached down her panties and inserted two fingers inside of her, “Oh yeah. You’re so wet.”

He thrust his fingers in and out of her, harshly, dragging each and every sound from her lips. He sucked in air as he shuddered, his cock twitching from the thought of being inside her.

“Turn.” He commanded, removing his fingers from her.

Y/N whimpered as she turned, grabbing hold of the counter as she did.

“Yeah. I think someone likes a little pain.” He said, his hand gently rubbing her ass, “Let’s find out.”

He drew back his hand, watching her face as he spanked her hard. She winced, a delicious whine falling from her lips. He smirked, repeating the action again. Another time. Y/N’s legs crossing, trying to keep her balance as the pleasure coursed through her.

“You’ve been such a bad girl.” Clint growled in her ear, punctuating his sentence by trailing his tongue down her entire back and stopping to bite the cheek of her ass roughly.

“Clint” She moaned out his name, “Fuck.”

“Fuck what, Y/N?” He chuckled darkly.

“Fuck… you.” She said regaining some composure.

“Now, now, now.” Clint said, standing straight again, “That’s not nice, baby girl.”

He drew his hand back and smacked her ass hard, causing her to cry out. Again. Again. One more time. Her cries growing louder each time his palm connected with the tender flesh. A red mark forming on the overworked area.

“Back towards me, Y/N/N.” He said and she did as she was told.

He glanced back towards one of the unbroken tables, then back at her before gesturing toward the table. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over, stopping beside the area.

“Lay down.” He told her, “Head over the side.”

She slowly did as he said.

“Faster.” He said, impatiently.

She moved a little faster, not knowing what to expect next. She got into a comfortable position and put her head over the side of the table. He didn’t say anything, just gripped the base of his cock and put his head on her lips. She ran her tongue over the tip, tasting his pre-cum.

A whimper left her throat as she opened her mouth and he pushed his cock down her throat. He reached over and worked his fingers against her clit as he slowly moved in and out of her mouth. After he was sure she was used to it, he quickened his pace. The length of him filling her throat over and over again as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

“Fuck.” He whispered, everything about her mouth bringing him to the edge. He was fucking her face wildly, biting his lip to keep from howling.

Suddenly, he stopped before he went too far. Before he got to feel her around him. He pulled her up to a standing position and over to the counter.

He gripped her hips, lifted her onto the countertop, and removed her pants without so much as a word.

“Next time, we’re going to use our words like a big girl instead of using violence.” He told her, his voice throaty as he pushed himself roughly inside of her, “Aren’t we?”

“Yes.” She whispered trying to catch her breath as he continued his frenzied thrusts.

“What was that, baby?” He said, grunting as he buried himself in her over and over again.

“I won’t hit you again.” She said through gritted teeth.

“That’s good.” He told her, leaning forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder.

“Choke me.” Y/N breathed out.

“What was that?” Clint said, actually stopping to make sure he heard her right.

“Don’t stop.” She called, “I said choke me.”

“Fuckin’ right, I’ll choke you.” He grinned, applying slight pressure to her throat as he continued thrusting into her.

“Clint,” Y/N called out, “You’re not going to break me. C'mon!”

Without another word, he pulled her up onto him and slammed her against the nearest wall, pounding into her savagely over and over again. She pushed him off the wall and onto a nearby mat before straddling him and pushing him back inside of her.

“Fuck me, Y/N.” Clint said between breaths as she began to move on top of him.

He gripped her hips as she rode him, her moans growing louder as he gripped her tighter. She leaned forward over him and he squeezed her ass cheeks as she bounced up and down on him. No words. Only animalistic grunts and moans. Until finally she came around his cock, the walls of her pulsing around him and that was more than he could stand. He came, squeezing his eyes so tight that he was seeing stars.

She laid against him as they both came back down to earth. He went soft inside of her and it took a while before either of them felt like moving.

“Well.” Both of them heard a voice and they turned to see Tony staring at the mess they’d made around the room, “I can’t say I’m surprised. As a matter of fact most of us were waiting on this. But, guys, I’m a billionaire. Cameras. Everywhere in here. Everywhere.”


End file.
